1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a rack, and in particular relates to a snowboard support and display rack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Snowboarding is a popular sport in which a rider glides downhill on snow covered surfaces riding a device known as a snowboard. Snowboards are often painted with various colors and designs, and some of the more elaborate snowboards might even be considered to be works of art. However, snowboards are unwieldy off the slopes and are not readily displayed. Accordingly, there is a need for a snowboard support and display rack, for storage of a snowboard and also for displaying the snowboard in an aesthetically pleasing manner.
A variety of rack assemblies are available for storage and display of sports equipment. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,968 to Largent appears to show a rack having side and cross bars for supporting and displaying sports equipment. However, Largent provides a rack supportable upon a horizontal platform such as a floor and is not suited for mounting on a vertical support structure such as a wall.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,915 to Morey appears to show a rack for supporting a snowboard. However, Morey appears to contemplate attachment of the snowboard to the rack by engaging the rack with a plurality of rotatable members. Accordingly, Morey does not provide a rack which allows one-step removal and insertion of the snowboard.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,397 to Maher appears to show a rack designed to support a gliding board. However, the engagement members of Maher are configured to support the heel edge and the toe edge of the gliding board in a vertical orientation. Consequently, Maher is not well suited for supporting the snowboard in a horizontal orientation.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. D386,030 to York appears to show an ornamental design for a rack for a snowboard. However, York appears to show a rack comprising a substantially rectangular enclosure, and does not provide a rack into which a snowboard may be easily inserted and from which the snowboard may be easily removed.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.